Probka
|year=2009 |semiplace=19th |semipoints=7 |position= -- |points -- |previous=Wolves of the Sea |next=What For? |conductor = --|points = --}} Probka was the Latvian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow performed by Intars Busulis. It was performed third in the second semi final following Ireland and preceding Serbia. At the close of voting, it finished in last place with 7 points, missing out on the final. Lyrics Latin script= Probka – vse ustalji vot kak Ljitsa seri, njervi, toljka b vekhat pjervim I pavsjudu vstalji jašiki iz stalji Vdrug ja vjižu više prigajet po krišam, djevuška Vperedji prigajet prjama S mjersa na voljva Tru glaza, možet eta miraž No glazam uže boljna Ej, vazjmi menja navjerkh s saboj Ja ustal trubjit sebje atboj Ja khaču guljet pa bamperam Ja vjed nje privjinčen namertva Toljka ja nje znaju, kto ti No khaču idti prosta rjadam s taboj Vjidjet, kak vnjizu vjeter klonjit kusti Na abočinje zabjitoj kaljtsevoj Vot kak iz akna mnje kulak "Tak tebja i rastak!" A ja toljka prig-skok, at štanov majikh klok Ja astavjil, bog s njim, daljše što jest sil Vozdukh čistij tse-o-dva – krugom galova Njeprastaja eta zabava S mjersa na voljva I spešu na tvoj siluet Daljeko už, davoljna Ej, vazjmi menja navjek s saboj Ja ustal trubjit sebje atboj Ja khaču guljet pa bamperam Ja vjed nje privjinčen namertva Ej, pastoj, vazjmi menja s saboj Ja ustal trubjit sebje atboj Ja khaču guljet pa bamperam Ja vjed nje privjinčen namertva Ej, vazjmi menja navjek s saboj Ja ustal trubjit sebje atboj Ja khaču guljet pa bamperam Ja vjed nje privjinčen namertva |-| Translation= Traffic jam – everyone's tired of this Gloomy faces, nerves, I have to be the first to get through And steel boxes appearing everywhere Suddenly I see a girl above, jumping on the roofs Jumping straight ahead From a Mercedes to a Volvo I rub my eyes, it could be a mirage But my eyes already hurt Hey, take me up there with you I'm tired of giving up I want to walk on bumpers In fact, nothing is holding me back Only, I don't know who you are But I just want to be near you To see how below the wind is bending bushes At the side of a packed ring road I see a fist out of a window "Damn you!" And I do a jump-hop, shredding my pants I left, let it pass, going on like crazy The air is pure CO2 – my head is spinning This is no easy fun From a Mercedes to a Volvo And rushing to your silhouette Very far away Hey, take me with you forever I'm tired of giving up I want to walk on bumpers In fact, nothing is holding me back Hey, take me up there with you I'm tired of giving up I want to walk on bumpers In fact, nothing is holding me back Hey, take me with you forever I'm tired of giving up I want to walk on bumpers In fact, nothing is holding me back Videos Category:Latvia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers